


For the Win

by tess1978



Series: Coffee Requests [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Creative Carnival Games, Gen, Nuka World, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: Porter Gage and Kanin spend the day in the Nuka-Cade.





	For the Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemurMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemurMonster/gifts).



> My first Coffee request for @leporidaefluff on tumblr. Thank you so much!

“Let’s go, Kanin.”

“I’m sleeping.”

“No you’re not. Get up. We’re going to the Nuka-Cade.”

Kanin groaned and rolled over, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. “It’s like five in the morning. Why are we going to the Nuka-Cade.”

“It’s noon. And I need help.”

Kanin pulled the dingy blanket back over her head and ignored him. “I’m sleeping.”

Gage poked her until she pulled the blanket back off her face and glared at him. “If I come with you will you leave me alone?”

He laughed at the absurdity of the question. “Sure, whatever you like. Just meet me outside in ten.”

Kanin got out of bed reluctantly and got dressed, grabbing a bag and throwing an assortment of things in it before heading outside to meet Gage. She scowled when she saw him, but she was starting to wake up, the bright sunshine perking her up. The Nuka-Cola he handed her didn’t hurt, either, she thought to herself, sipping from it as she walked beside him.

“What do you need help with?” she asked, trying but failing to match her steps to his. He subconsciously slowed down so she could keep up.

“Advice, mostly.”

“You want my advice on how to play the games? You know I just stick my hand in when nobody’s looking and take the tokens out, right?”

“No, Kay. I’m gonna get a gift for Danny and I need you to help me pick it out.”

All right, she could manage that. Probably. 

“Let’s look at the prizes first,” Kanin said. Then we know how much tickets we need. 

“Sure thing,” Gage replied. He glared at Fritch, who was guarding the games, when he came in. Fritch suddenly found he had somewhere to be, so he left, leaving them alone. 

They made their way to the terminal. “They got sloths and purple bears in,” Gage said. 

“A bear for Boss Bear of course.” 

“All right, Kay. It’s five hundred tickets. Tokens?”

“On it,” Kanin chirped. She skipped over to the dispenser. Gage had a wad of pre-war money, but before he could dig it out, she had one small hand wormed into the dispenser. She pulled it out and a flood of tokens followed, spilling out onto the floor. They bent together to pick them up.

“Okay. What game do you like best?” 

“Hoops! I’ll race you!”

Gage smiled. He was happy to see her happy. 

He came into the room with the hoop games and laughed out loud. She was sitting atop the machine waiting for him, a mischevious look on her face. “Okay, you throw me the balls, and I’ll drop them in,” she told him.

That worked a treat. They played a few rounds of that before she grew bored, so he decided to move on. “What’s next?” he asked.

“Not the whacking one. It’s hard to win. Let’s play the shooting one?” Without waiting for a response, she ran away. Gage chuckled and followed her. He was glad she was doing well. It had been a few weeks since he’d seen her any more than in passing, and he wanted to check how she was doing. 

The Bandit Roundup game was equipped with a pipe pistol, which was rigged to miss. He watched Kanin shoot at it for a few rounds, laughing as she started to get mad. Eventually, he took pity on her and handed her his shotgun. He dropped a token in, and when the targets started moving, she pulled the trigger. The scatter shot brought down all the targets at once, and she laughed, waiting until the field was full before firing again, knocking down most of them again in one shot.

By the time the round ended, she had destroyed all the targets as well as the better part of the game itself, and she was laughing so hard she was crying. 

Gage pulled her close into a quick, one armed hug, then retrieved the tickets they had collected. It looked like close to two hundred. 

“Alright, Kay. What next?” He asked. “Atomic Rollers? We could do it the same way again. You stand at the top?”

“Yeah! Okay!” They made their way to the roll toss game. Gage lifted Kanin up and she climbed to the top and stood over the holes. He dropped a token in, but she grinned at him. “I got a better idea,” she announced. She reached into her bag and pulled out a frag grenade. 

“Shit, Kay, no!” Gage yelled, but it was too late. She pulled the pin on the grenade and dropped it in the hole, leaping off the machine and into his arms. He ran to the door, just making it as the blast hit him in the back. Not quite hard enough to knock him down, it still threw him off balance a little. He grabbed the wall to steady himself, setting Kanin on the ground. 

“I gotta see this!” she shouted, disappearing into the room they had just exited.

Gage coughed a little. The room was filled with dust. As it settled, he found her by the ruined machine, laughing at the long strip of tickets that was spewing out and burying her up to her knees. 

“You think we got enough?”

*** 

It took some time to gather up all the tickets, and when they fed them into the machine, they had enough for a bear for Danny and pretty much anything else on the list. “I better get you a prize,” he told her. “I couldn’t have done this without you.” 

He asked her to pick something off the menu, and she looked at it for a moment, tilting her head back and forth. “That one,” she announced, pointing at the screen.

“You sure?” 

“Definitely.”

“Okay then. If you say so.” He selected the item. 

Kanin ran to the prize dispenser, swaying back and forth as she waited impatiently. 

The bear dropped out first, and she grabbed it and tossed it to Gage, who caught it one handed, before turning back to the machine. 

Finally, with a heavy thud, her prize fell in the bin. She lifted it triumphantly. “I love it! Thank you so much!” she shouted, clutching the mini-nuke to her chest. 

***

He carried it back for her. They stopped by the concession for some cotton candy bites on the way, and she sat stroking it while they chatted, catching up. Finally, just as the sun was going down, he delivered her back home. “Thanks for your help, Kay,” he said. 

“I am just happy knowing you’re happy. You and Boss Bear” she replied, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. 

He smiled down at her, then watched as she went inside. He stuffed the toy in his back pocket and made his way through the crowd to the Fizztop, grinning the whole way.


End file.
